


A new plan. When plan A fails.

by nothing_much



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Teen Wolf
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-23
Updated: 2020-01-03
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:21:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21534388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nothing_much/pseuds/nothing_much
Summary: When most of his pack is captured, he needs a new plan. He has his bat, he has an eight months pregnant hunter and he has a banshee... and kids. Lots of kids.What can you do
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Comments: 1
Kudos: 117





	1. In need of a plan, a new plan that is.

**Author's Note:**

> Trying a new fandom.

He took a deep breath. Checked his rear-view mirror. Ok, so it had been a trap. They were all screwed. So very screwed. He tried to concentrate. His Adderall was still working. Look on the bright side. If he hadn’t fallen on his face getting out of the car, he wouldn’t have been able to escape. He was alive, he was not taken, and he had some assets. Count your blessings and all that. He could work with this. He had a team. He had his bat. He looked at it beside him in the passenger’s seat. He had his bat and he had a team.

He had magic, well, honestly, his own spark anyway. And they had a mage. Eric might be just 10 years old. But magic, yay. So himself and his son. He had werewolves, and he wasn’t that picky, Laurie, his daughter, who was 12, Matthew 8 the little brother, and then there were the two seven year olds. Ben, Scott and Allison’s son, and Andy, Isaac’s boy. So, a total of four werewolves. Then he had Allison, a hunter. An eight months pregnant, badass hunter. Still not picky. And he had a Banshee, or as he liked to think of it, he had beauty and brains, he had Lydia. 

This would work. He didn’t have any problems staying positive until he drove up to the house and noticed the two very dead werewolves on his front lawn. He refused to believe that there had been more of them. His team was in the house. He started to drag the closest one out of sight, it wasn’t good if the neighbours saw dead people littering their lawn, and called the police department. With both his dad and Derek missing it would be difficult to explain. 

Grumbling and muttering to himself he managed to move both bodies. Kind of hiding them… well, they were not in plain sight anymore though. He walked up to the house. Entered through the door, and listened to the eerie silence. He turned to the inconspicuous keypad on the wall, it looked exactly like an alarm keypad for the house. He entered the code, took a step back so that he could see the CCTV and it had a clear picture of him. 

It didn’t take more than 30 seconds before he heard the tell-tale click from the door to the panic room. Allison peeked out the door, aiming an arrow at his head. He didn’t think he’d ever been so happy to see someone aim an arrow at his head before. He let out a sigh of relief.

Allison lowered her crossbow. It was a moment before he could relax. And then she rushed forward to hug him. He was in a tight hug. He felt safe again.  
“What happened” she asked, he heard people going through the door from the panic room and felt himself being surrounded by the kids and Lydia. His breath started to do funny things with him, and he heard Lydia’s voice take control of his breathing, until it was regular again, and he could breathe properly. 

“So, they took the pack, we’re the only ones left” he started to explain. He heard a collective intake of breath. Suddenly he felt like a panic attack everything seemed to gather up closer to strangle him. He knew that everybody moved closer, but he knew it was all about closeness. Scenting, about pack. He was one of the leaders. Well fxxk he was the one of the alphas. As an alpha mate he was a definite leader. He wasn’t a were, but, in the absence of the alpha, he was the one in charge. As it occurred to him, he tried to get all of the betas, kids and well all of them closer to him.

They gathered in a close hug. He tried to get his arms around as many as possible. And he could feel them all touching him. He could feel his heartbeat slowing down to a more regular beat. He felt calmer immediately. 

“We’ll fix this” he whispered to himself. He knew they could all hear him. The humans too. 

“Together” he heard Lydia add. 

“We’ll fix it together” Allison whispered.

They pulled themselves together, suddenly the hug was two hugs, the adults in one, all the kids in another. The adult hug moving towards the study, where they kept the maps, and the books.   
They all knew that a plan was crucial, and that the plan had a backup plan. And that they’d have to move quickly! Surprise would be their best weapon. And even if she was eight months pregnant, Allison was their secret weapon, maybe not even if, but because. Hormones, and pregnancy hormones. Yeah. He was not a fan. But if he could use them to his own advantage. Well, wham, bam and thank you ma ’m! 

Beauty and brains took the lead. Stiles and Allison followed her lead. They put all the info they had together, what they were facing, and what resources they had to their disposal.   
They were on their way. This was going to get ugly. And hopefully not for them. They were going to get shit done!


	2. Getting sh*t done

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When most of his pack is captured, he needs a new plan. He has his bat, he has an eight months pregnant hunter and he has a banshee... and kids. Lots of kids.  
> What can you do

Huddled together over the maps they started whispering different ideas to each other while a plan started to form. They all knew that if plan B failed, there would be no plan C. They had come utterly unprepared to what they thought would be a simple request from a passing through pack. 

It had been an ambush. He was lucky that Ally and Lydia were both suspicious, scary smart women. So they could take out the two betas assigned to capture or kill them. Outside the door they could hear the kids making noise. The bigger ones taking care of the younger. They were going to make this or well, no other option but die trying. He suddenly felt really pissed off. They were going to kick some were ass that was what they would do. Kill as many of those bastards as they could. 

There were many things to take into account. They didn’t know anything but the layout of the area, they didn’t know how many werewolves they would have to face, or who they were. They didn’t know if they had humans, or magic. They didn’t have much on what they were up against.

What they did have though was their assets. The team, his son and the werewolf kids. Which meant they didn’t have to account for Mountain Ash since they were all human enough not to be bothered, and there would be one of them with every one of the werewolves. They had the element of surprise, they knew, even if their advisories didn’t that the enemy was two werewolves down.

Most importantly, Stiles thought, what the other pack had really messed up not taking in account. Never, ever (he learnt that the hard way with their surrogate) piss off a pregnant woman, those hormones were not to be underestimated. And never, ever piss off Lydia. Banshee or not the woman was regular scary under the right circumstanses. Pissed off, she could take on the world with out weapons, and he had no doubt she’d win. 

The plan had to be simple to execute. They would have to be prepared for different scenarios. The pack would be, if alive (they were alive he didn’t want to think about another option), kept contained. In which case they would have to be prepared for chains, magic or cages, Rowan wood or iron, or crates. Mountain ash, runes, fires, blow torches or electricity. They would have to account for werewolf super healing, super strength, super speed and well super werewolves. 

They checked leylines, hacked into files to get a better grip of the inside of the warehouse. Where to cut the power of the electricity. 

Since surprise was on their side, this time, and they all had different areas of expertise they decided to go with their strengths. Distraction counting as his own.

So the facts were simple. They didn’t know what they were up against, and They had nothing really going for them. The usual. It took about an hour, a lot of bickering but they managed to come up with a plan. They called the kids in and gave out duties and shores to everyone of them. Ben, Andy and Eric was sent out to the garage to fetch stuff, Laurie and Matthew searched the house for things on their own list. They packed everything they could in the van and prepared to leave.

As the engine started so did the music, loud rock music would conceal how many they were and no one would care about the two kids on bikes that had left a couple of minutes ago. As a distraction it was beauty. They drove past the kids standing by a wall at the warehouse, waving thumbs up before they quietly walked towards the back door.

The van drove straight to the main entrance of the warehouse. They were sitting quiet in the van, which was still thumping to the base of the music. A door opened quietly, Allison in the front seat waved happily to the person peeking out of the door. Pregnant with dimples, she couldn’t be more inconspicuous. With a crossbow aimed at the person behind the door, she was also lethal. 

Slowly the door closed and Allison suddenly changed the song on the cd. As the sign it was, suddenly the wall of the warehouse exploded, at the same time himself, Lydia, Eric, Laurie and Matthew jumped out of the car and ran to the main door. Allison had only opened her car door and shot one arrow towards the person at it. They’d parked in the perfect angle for her to shoot the person behind it.

Climbing over the dead werewolf to get inside they spread out by the walls, the ones still there. He could see the two seven year olds sneaking in through the back door, but cages. The first thing he spotted when he looked around the space were the big cages. They seemed to be concrete with steel bars on one side, probably coated with wolfsbane, and surrounded by mountain ash. They were square and there were four of them, all inhabited. He could see 3 or 4 shadows in each of them.

He prepared for the second part of the plan, teamed his kids up and then motioned for Andy to get over to Lydia and for Ben to come to him. The other pack were busy trying to put out the fire. There seemed to be six of them left, four male, and two female, one of which was the Alpha he realised as he saw her red eyes reflect in the fire from the wall. The car was still bombarding them with rock music.

He looked over at Lydia and nodded, she put a hand on Andy's shoulder at the same time he put his on Ben’s, the young pyrotechnic-maniacs smirked and got to work. 15 seconds later the warehouse was lit up by fireworks and shots. He could detect movement in the cages, and see his kids slowly moving closer in the shadows. 

The wolves on the floor looked confused and stunned, one of the male wolves leapt through the fire and everyone left inside the warehouse could se it getting hit by a large arrow. He knew Allison only used them for show, but what a show. Suddenly the five werewolves left inside the burning building realised they were no longer the hunters, they were the hunted. The predators had become prey. 

The Alpha started to bark out orders, but stopped as sudden as she’d started when the other female just went limp in front of her, and fell forward, another arrow standing straight up in the air, through her back, and heart. She looked around to find herself surrounded by a growing account of people. Lydia on one side, fierce, but no weapons, Allison on the other, very, very pregnant and a bow, larger than the seven year old kid beside her, an arrow pointing straight at the Alpha's heart. On her other side there was another kid. 

Stiles was there, his trusty bat held high in a firm grip, beside him the released betas were slowly filling up the places as soon as his kids could free them, strength in werewolf kids, humans with magic was no match for the cages. Silently one of the enemy betas raised his hands and put them behind his head. His Alpha hissing at him. He shrugged and slowly knelt down in surrender. The female Alpha saw the rest of her pack do the same as all of the Hale pack slowly surrounded them.

Stiles looked at them. He was the first to utter a word since they’d entered the building.

“This is how you get shit done” he said motioning to the Alpha and her pack to do what their packmate already did. Surrender. Lydia smirked at him.

“Always count on this idiot falling on his face, stumbling on air” she nodded towards Stiles who shrugged. Allison let out a little laugh.

“And always count on him to save the day” she added. Lydia looked back at her and nodded, then turned to the Alpha again, who was now kneeling with her pack.

“And never, ever, underestimate the Hale pack” Lydia added as an afterthought. All of the betas and the Sheriff now standing in a half moon formation around the five remaining members of the pack that had attacked them.

Derek beside Stiles nudged him. 

“As Emissary Hale I give you the choice to leave and never come back, or die tonight” Stiles offered. 

On of the male werewolves on the floor shrugged and stood up slowly, showing his hands.

“You seemed to have…” he started, and then tried again. “We seem to have lost our Emissary” he said looking at the woman at the floor.

“I don’t know if I speak for everybody” he continued, with his pack mumbling “but for myself, I like the option to leave and never come back”

“Good choice” Isak mumbled hugging the shoulder of his son.

“Great” Stiles agreed. “Get in the car and I drive you myself” he continued to the other packs astonished looks. His own pack nodding. The five remaining wolves slowly moved towards the main door, climbing over their dead friend, Stiles walking alone behind them directing them towards the van, still playing obnoxiously loud rock music. They all climbed in and when he buckled them up they suddenly understood how he could give them this offer, as the smell of Mountain Ash and Wolfsbane reached their noses. They startled when Derek got in at the passenger’s side and joined Stiles for a quick hug, before they started the car and drove off, leaving the rest of the pack and the kids to clean up.

“It’s never too early to learn how to clean up a crime scene” he told no one in particular, and petted his bat, before he turned the music up to torture levels and started to ‘sing’ along, Derek already with ear plugs in his ears joining in.


End file.
